Come at me, Zo
by EmIsForMax
Summary: What would happen if you, your best friends, your crush, and your ex were some of the few survivors from a zombie apocalypse still on Earth? Okay, this is not a cross-over. It is a "fanfiction" of my life, kinda. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sound of my alarm woke me up instantly, but I still was sleepy. Ugh, do I really have to deal with stupid society once more?

I turned the alarm off and got up.

I took a bath, dressed up with a black jeans, a white tank top with a big, cotton scarf, my hair on a bun, and grey Supras. I have long, orange hair on waves, some freckles, and I'm very small in size considering I'm 15 years old.

Anyway, I went down to eat something, kissed my parents goodbye, and went out to match the bus.

As I got to the stop, the bus CAME to view almost immediately. It stopped right in front of me, miraculously. I smiled to the driver and made my way toward the mid-back, where my friends all gathered.

"Hey, look who just got here!" yelled Lettuce. Yep, you should see his blond afro, that's why he got the nickname, but his real name is Josh.

"Hi Lettuce, and the rest of the inhumane beings…" I told everyone else with a grimace. Of course I was joking, and they started laughing and faking hurt expressions. Oh I just love my little minions.

I have relatively few friends on school, but they are the best someone could ask for.

There's Donna, who has been my friend since I can remember. She has dark skin, dark eyes, and black, straight hair

Then we have Anne, who's kind of like the badass here. She actually came today with a black, leather jacket. She has short wavy brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes.

Valerie is small like me, with blonde and long straight hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. She's the little devil. Pray to God you'll never have to stand one of her pranks.

And last but not least, Maddy who has medium dark hair, fair skin and dark eyes. She's the funny one; not with jokes, but with sarcasm.

And now the boys. I already introduced Lettuce; then we have Darwin and Andy. We believe Darwin is half turtle or snail. He is the _slowest_ walker on the planet. And Andy is the perv. Umm, yeah.

We all talked and laughed until we got to the school.

We all got out of the bus and walked together, still talking and having fun, and got to our class. Eight grade, the second one. There were three eight grades here.

Thankfully, me and my group of rabbids are on the same class always. Anyway, the bell rang, and the teacher came in early, so we took everything out from our lockers and got ready for History.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So, this is just kind of a filler. **

**Lisen, this story is an exaggeration, I admit it, but just go with it and me plz? I love to write about zombie stories and I needed the exaggerated start. You'll see what I'm talking about on the next chapter...**

**Even if I don't get reviews or even readers I'll still update this so HA. But, can you pretty please review? It inspires me to continue. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We opened the books to the last page we read and she started explaining because finals were soon, but I still drifted away in a daydream about me and my crush...

Okay, I feel a little rushed so I'll introduce you to the class.

I already told you about my friends, so now with the people who are not exactly my friends.

There's my ex-boyfriend (who is Anne's ex too), who's name is Jack. He's not too tall but not too short, with a dark but pale skin (it's really weird...), black eyes, short black hair, and the start of a mustache that he should really shave. Yuck... Then there's the group with which Jack hangs out. They're all D-bags... I hate them all. Then there is a little nerd group whom I don't exactly know the names...

And then there's my crush. He's not exactly a part of any group, he'll just go with the stupid hot girls from my ex's little gang. The good thing is, he is not that much of a handsome boy, and those sluts like other people, so I'm not that jealous when he hangs out with them.

His name is James.

He is small like me, he has brown eyes, a light tanned skin, a bit long golden hair, and is the cutest guy you will EVER meet.

Him and I have history.

Two years ago, when Jack and I broke up, he started to be nice to me, and after about two months, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was about to answer him, but we just said, "Um, no you know what? Just forget it..." So I kinda did, but we were still friends.

Until I fell for him. And I kept it a secret because I wasn't sure I liked him, but when I finally realized that I loved him, it was too late. I told him, but he answered that he had moved on. And I felt destroyed.

But I know that somewhere deep inside, he still loves me, now I'm trying to get him back.

So, back to today, I stopped as hard as I could the daydream of James and me, and started to recall yesterday afternoon.

I remember that I was in the kitchen grabbing something to munch when I walked beside my dad, who was watching TV on the living room. I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at the news, and a very worried reporter was saying things like, "We should have listened!" and "Go to the Moon!" ...Did she really just say that? Or did she smoke it really green? ...Or did I simply hear wrong? It wouldn't be hard to, because behind her was a mob of people with echology signs surrounding a creepy-looking building, and they were very noisy and angry.

I started to over-think things and worry about that when the teacher sucked me out of my thoughts with a "ROXANNE!"

I jumped on my seat and answered "Yes?"

She sighed. "Get out of my class."

"What? Why?" I asked maybe a bit too loudly.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS."

"Fine." Note my defeated tone.

So now I couldn't listen to the explanation of the final, I had to go to the principal's office, and had nothing to do. The bright side was that I could wander about until History was over.

I started walking, and daydreaming again. Yeah, my friends say that I'm the dreamer on the group. There isn't a day in which I don't dream at night, AND daydream too. But umm, just so you know, my mind can become kinda dirty without me wanting it to be like that, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, there is this little park beside the classrooms of middle school that I love. It has like little paths surrounded by this beautiful, awesome-smelling flowers, and if you follow the principal trail too much, you get to a small river that flows beside the whole school. The park felt so magical sometimes, specially when it rained just a little bit. I love that park so much. So I walked into it. Some paths have big trees at the sides, and the tops of those trees would intertwine, so that they made a kind of arc around a section of the path. And I went into one of those paths.

I walked slowly so I could enjoy the moment. Most recesses I'm with at least someone, so just the few times that I'm alone I can really enjoy this garden.

But today it felt different. It wasn't as vibrant as always, even though the sun was at it's full and there were no clouds to be seen. It just felt, dead and pale.

I was about to touch the fallen leaves of a small willow, that may I add swifted rather awkwardly with the wind, when I heard the alarm.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So, that's kinda the story of my life, except my name is not Roxanne, although I'd like it to be. But anyway, whatcha think? Review please, thanks! I'll put up one more chapter today and then leave you with a cliffhanger :) NAAH jk ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a millisecond, I thought that it was the school's alarm, and I thought, "Aw great..."

But then I heard.

It was different. It was louder and more creepy-sounding. Like those alarms that they put just before a tornado strikes or a bomb falls...

Uh oh...

I ran outside, and somehow I felt the plants try to pull me back, but I guessed that it was because I loved that place.

Panic started to rise in me. What was going on? I had never heard an alarm like this in my life. Well, only in movies but that doesn't count.

I got to a spot near the classrooms again where I could see the sky, and what I saw in it shocked me. I could see a huge sign in the sky that said PANDEMIC ALERT.

Oh God, WHAT WAS GOING ON? ...Had it had something to do with what my dad was watching on TV yesterday?

The sign vanished just before the park started to crowd with the mobs of people going out of their class to see what was happening.

As everyone poured out, it was like the sky had turned into a screen. Some guy against a bright light (so his face could not be seen) with a very deep voice appeared, and started talking, "Hello, people from Earth. As you can see I have summoned you to watch this, but few know the reason why." Well, guess what, bird brain. I know the reason. I just saw the PANDEMIC ALERT sign right were your face is! Just then, my friends found me.

"Roxy! Guys I found her! Roxy, what's going on?"

"OMG OMG OMG..."

"I'm scared..."

I couldn't speak. I just stared at them with my mouth open.

"Everybody calm down!" said Anne to our little group. She's the brave one. "And shut up so we can hear him!"

The man continued, "We are transmitting this message to people all over the world with their native language so they can understand; because they will certainly need to." He seemed to lean in a bit toward us. ...The camera. Whatever.

"What we feared that this world would come to has happened." He made a pause. "Earth is not safe anymore. Everyone is obligated to pack their most important things and go to the United States of America, where a shuttle awaits to take you to the Moon. Every country's capital has received instruccions to send everybody on planes to the US." He sighed. "Good luck." He tuned out.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," joked Maddy. We all laughed at that one.

But not for long, because chaos broke out on the whole school.

And I'm sure that on the whole world too.

Everybody was screaming, running, crying, etc.

The stupid teachers tried to yell over all the students' voices to calm down and all that, but they were easily ignored by all of us.

Their panic was catchy, and soon me and my friends made a "line" of us hand by hand running toward the exit, as everyone else was doing too.

The amount of people pushing and just trying to get out of there immediately affected me.

Okay, just a fact about myself: I'm a tad claustrophobic. And this raging crowd of teens was making it harder to breathe.

"Come on!" Anne, the one on front of our line, ordered us. After her was Valerie, then me, then Donna, Maddy, Darwin, Josh, and Andy at the back.

We finally squished through the exit, but as Valerie was going through I saw that someone pushed her to the side and she banged her shoulder really hard. I think I heard her groan, but all I could hear were this freaking screams from everywhere. I would ask her about it as soon as I could, because it really was becoming hard to suck in air. I was wheezing for breath. And Donna noticed.

"Roxy...?" she turned me around so she could see my face. Oh Jesus, everything is so blurry... I need air...

We made it outside and started down the street, but I tripped on something—or someone; hard to tell—and I smashed to the ground. My right temple and knee started to sting really bad.

"Roxy! Roxanne!" she screamed to me. I think... I couldn't hear too well. It was like my ears were covered with cotton. I started to sweat cold.

"Guys! Wait up, she's having a panic attack," I could feel my consciousness slip away with every huffed breath. I'm trapped... No, I needed to get away, GET AWAY!

I pushed aside whoever was at my side and got up fast, perhaps a bit too fast, but I still started to run into another street that wasn't crowded.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk after a very needed sprint, and sat down to calm myself down. "Easy, it's ok" I thought to myself, "you're not trapped, you're not trapped, you're fine, ok?" And I began to get better. I took deep breaths and concentrated on relaxing.

You see, I'm a faster runner that the rest of my friends, so they got to me after I was already calming down.

"Roxy! Rox, you ok?" asked Donna. She and Anne are always so protective when it comes to me. We joke about me being a bear cub and them being my lesbian bear mothers.

I placed my hands in my face. "It was just so crowded..." I said. Now I was really trying not to cry. I looked up and everyone was surrounding me; I went up to Valerie, who was grabbing her arm discretely. "How's your shoulder?" I asked. She looked at me, and then broke down crying.

"It hurts..." She managed to say. I hugged her hard, avoiding touching her shoulder, but I knew that she wasn't crying about it... Soon all of us except the boys were hugging.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but..." started Andy.

"Right, right." said Maddy, "We need to go home, pack up, and get safely to the Moon."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay, I'll stop putting up chapters for today.**

**...**

**...**

**AAAHG I CAN'T TAKE IT!**

**Alright next chappie will probably be up soon, but please review! For the sake of Valerie's shoulder and my sanity! ...Okay no one will review... Anyway, please?**

**Listening to The Wanted right now and enjoying it. YOU'LL FIND US CHASING THE SUN OH OH OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH OH OH...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was hard to believe the man on the sky; I mean, a sudden pandemic so dangerous we have to completely leave Earth? But it seemed like all of the adults did believe him. I should have watched the news, or at least asked. Besides, you should believe the people who can turn the sky into a screen.

After me and my parents packed up our most important stuff, some clothes, and musical instruments (yep, we all have at least one; mine are two guitars, one acoustic and one electric) we went with everything and our dog to the capital on a taxi.

The ride was long, and the streets were so full of people that it made the ride even longer. But once we got out of the cab and entered the capital, I could see out the cab's window everything that they had made.

They had turned a highway into a runway, and there were probably more than two hundred airplanes waiting in line to take us to the US.

I had only one problem: if I got a panic attack with the school's little crowd, then imagine with the whole country's population. I grabbed my mom's hand with one arm so I wouldn't let go of my belongings. My mom grabbed my dad's hand and we got in the crowd.

I focused as hard as I could and tried not to have another attack. I got an idea; daydream about me and my crush, again. So that's what I did, and I concentrated on it hard so I would forget about what was going on. It was a bit hard with distractions everywhere, but I managed.

Soon, I was with my friends and James on the beach, playing soccer, having fun, and the tide started rising so we went to grab our boards and go surf and swim and joke around. Valerie had a hard time standing on the board, the guys kept playing soccer, Donna and Maddy were on the sand sleeping, Anne was surfing nicely, and James was surfing like a pro. Just like I was.

Anne and Leslie got bored so they left to eat something, and now it was just me, James, the sunset, and some waves to catch. We mounted a lot of big waves, and suddenly there came no more, so we just sat there on the boards watching the sun go down. After it dissapeared, a huge amount of fireflies came and light us up. Me and James swam a bit into the shore so that our feet could touch the ground but we were still in the ocean. Our boards just dissapeared and then it was just us two, and the fireflies around us. We looked at each other, and he said, "I forgive you, and I love you." I went closer to him and he placed one hand beind my head, leaned in, and disappeared.

Because we had gotten to the gate of our plane, so we had to get on it. This planes were different; they had so much space between rows of seats that you could put all of your stuff in front of you and sit down on your seats.

We placed everything in order and sat down and waited for the plane to take us away to safety.

Once I sat down and tried to daydream again, I couldn't, I had too much thoughts on my head. Where my friends okay? Was the rest of my family okay? Is James okay?

...

Speaking of which, him and his parents are sitting right in front of us right now.

Oh JAYSUS. I needed a drink. Thankfully, we were one of the last families to get on, so the plane started a few minutes later, and we could walk around the cabin.

The flight was quite a lot of hours long, so I went downstairs (yes, this planes have two levels, can you believe that?!) to the bar-restaurant. It was totally empty, except for a couple of women on the far coner.

I plastered on the most mature face I could and sat down on the "bar", but asked for a glass of water with lots of ice. The bartender threw a look at me, but still gave me what I asked.

I drank it all pretty fast. Oh, God, what am I going to do with James on the same plane as me? Sooner or later he will see me, and then what?

I needed to get James out of my head, so I decided to ask the bartender for a beer. He signaled to a sign that said "No alcohol for minors" but I told him that I'd pay the double. He gave it immediately, and I started on it slowly so the smell of alcohol wouldn't last long and I wouldn't get too weird. If my parents knew about what I'm drinking right now, they'd kill me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Alright that's it for today xD plz review for the minuscule cliffy to go away fast! Thanks :)**

**I'll try to update NSM today but I have too much homework soweh... Byee**


End file.
